Recently, awareness of the global environment has been improved. As a result, efforts to reuse a wide variety of components used in products have spread all over the world. In a display device such as a television receiver, recycling technologies for reusing glass have been developed up to now (refer to PTL 1).
Many of the recycling technologies that have been developed up to now are intended for a display device using a cathode-ray tube. These technologies are ones for reusing glass used in a cathode-ray tube in which the glass is separated into panel glass and funnel glass containing lead to thereby recycle the glass.
The present disclosure has been made in view of such a present situation, and an object thereof is to provide a method for disassembling a flat display device that is capable of effectively reusing resources such as glass used in a tubular display device.